


Am I going to be a dad?

by bluekwj



Series: Woochan's Chronicles [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg!woochan, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekwj/pseuds/bluekwj
Summary: Woojin has been sick for the last three weeks. Although he has asked Felix to help him, there was not a thing he could do to make him feel better. With the arrival of Changbin in the middle of Woojin and Felix’s conversations, Woojin saw himself in the situation he was most afraid to deal with. The fear of judgment made Woojin isolate himself in his own uneasiness. The time to face what he had been avoiding has arrived. Woojin’s concern about the future started to make him doubt everything, including Chan. So Woojin began to question himself: was Chan ready to welcome the news Woojin has been keeping to himself?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Woochan's Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Am I going to be a dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is Blue! How have you all been? All my fics occur in the same universe, even though I don't post it in chronological sequence. So keep reading my works to find the references and associate them with one another! English is not my first language, so it's possible that there's still some writing problems, but I hope you all enjoy it!

It would be completely dark in Chan’s room if it was not for Chan’s lamp. Sitting on Chan’s bed, Woojin was still thinking over and over about the recent events he went through. There was too much to think about, but how much more he ruminated about his future, the anxiety became stronger. Between his mixed emotions, however, apathy and fear were prominent, nevertheless.

“There’s no mistake”, he let it slip away from his mouth, shaking his twisted thoughts off his mind, “It’s positive”.

Woojin held tightly the thin white object in his hand. He should firstly accept the idea before deciding what he was going to do about it. The truth was he knew all the time, but acknowledging it did not prepare him for that situation. The nervousness was making he feels like his world was about to fall apart. What will come to his life for now on? His throat was dry and his stomach could feel the fear like any other part of his body. What was Chan going to say? He would probably call Woojin irresponsible and he would not want him anymore, he knew that. What was JYP going to say? Will he get expelled from the company?

Woojin got up and started to walk in the room, going in circle as if he was about to reach somewhere. He began to get desperate and there was no one in the dorm he wanted to talk to but Chan: how much time would it take to him to come back? Should he call him? Woojin shook his head in reply to his unsaid question. Woojin sat again, trying to breath and calm himself down. How did he end up in that situation? Following the trails of his own memories, he knew the truth started to be revealed in that faraway morning.

***

“I said you shouldn’t be eating those snacks”, Felix said while looking for some medicine on the back of the kitchen.

“I didn’t know it was going to end up this way”, Woojin protested, massaging the both sides of his own head with closed eyes, breathing hardly while leaning on the counter.

“You’re often the one who’s so prudent, I don’t get this behavior all of a sudden”, Felix said when he returned from the back of the kitchen with the medicine he was looking for in hands. “Here, take some”.

Woojin looked at Felix’s hand and saw two pink-colored pills who exhaled some strong honey scent. He took them in his hands, however, in the second after, he ran to the sink and began to throw up again.

“God, lucky us Changbin washed the dishes after breakfast”, Felix said while comforting Woojin by stroking his back.

“I’m so sorry”, Woojin’s voice started to get broken, but he tried to hide it by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “I’m so sorry for all of this”.

Felix just hugged him tight. Woojin did not notice when his tears started to drop, realizing it just when he saw Felix’s shirt getting wet on the shoulder.

“Hey, stop it, it’s okay, it wasn’t you fault”, Felix said, still holding Woojin tight, “There’s no reason for you to cry, hyung”.

Woojin stepped back to distance himself from Felix.

“I-I don’t know why I am crying”, Woojin said, wiping his tears with his sweater sleeve, turning his broken voice into a deep one. He started to feel like an idiot not only for crying in front of someone, but also for saying it out loud. “I don’t know why I felt so emotional all of a sudden, it’s so stupid, I’m sorry”.

Felix looked confused. Woojin understood Felix mixed feelings at that moment. Seeing Woojin that way was completely new to him. He did not like to feel so vulnerable in front of the other members, the only person who actually got to see him that way was Chan and Chan only. However, at that moment, he could not hide it and the more he tried to, the more he felt like his emotions could combust inside of his chest. After some silent minutes, Woojin noticed Felix finally recovered from his shock to say something, but Changbin entered – loudly and on time – in the kitchen.

“Damn, I’m so hungry!”, Changbin said, his voice was louder than usual. “What you guys are doing here–”.

“Nothing”, Woojin hurried to answer and tried to leave the room, avoiding eye contact with Changbin.

“Wait”, Woojin heard Changbin’s voice simultaneously as he felt someone holding his wrist.

“Get off me”, Woojin shouted, trying to break free from Changbin’s hand, but the rapper got pissed and held him tighter.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Changbin said it madly. However, as soon he looked at Woojin’s eyes, his angry expressions turned into soft ones. “Hey, what happened?”, but Woojin did not answer, he was just trying to release himself from Changbin’s hand. “Felix, what happened?”.

Felix shrugged.

“Hyung was feeling sick for the last two weeks, threw up like six times just today”, Felix explained, getting near, calmly, to where Changbin and Woojin were. “So I tried to give him some medicine, but he threw up again”.

Changbin listened to what Felix had to say carefully, then turned to Woojin.

“Did you tried to go to JYP’s nursery to know what this is about, hit a doctor or something like this?”, Changbin asked, letting Woojin’s wrist go, finally. “Did you even tell Chan about it?”.

“No”, Woojin hurried to answer again, making both Changbin and Felix exchange stares.

Woojin walked back to the center of the room and leaned on the counter again. He sighed tiredly. He has been feeling like this for the last three weeks, but only asked for Felix’s help two weeks ago. Still, there was not a thing Felix could do to make him feel better. Woojin new a lot of ways to ease nausea and his always so sudden will to throw up, but nothing worked out and he did not want Chan to know about it. He has been feeling bad already for asking Felix to help him, but, if Chan knew this, he would stop everything to help him and Woojin knew how much of work he had in the last few weeks due to the near comeback.

“I don’t want Chan to know about this, okay?”, Woojin said, mostly like asking a favor to both Changbin and Felix. “I just feel tired, I need some rest”.

“You’ve been saying this for a long time, hyung”, Felix protested, rushing to where Woojin was. “And if it’s something serious? We need to treat you properly”.

“Changbin...”, Woojin called, turned to where Changbin was standing, ignoring what Felix said.

Changbin did not move. He stared at Woojin not with anger in his eyes, but with distrust. After some seconds, he scratched his head slightly pissed and went next to where Woojin was.

“Listen, what’s wrong with Chan knowing about you feeling sick?”, Changbin reasoned, taking a glass of orange juice from the fridge. “I mean, he is not only our leader, but he is also your boyfriend, he’s gonna be mad at you if you don’t tell him this”.

Woojin shook his head again.

“He worries too much”, Woojin said.

“He cares about you”, Changbin retorted.

Woojin sighed again.

“Changbin, listen, I don’t want to worry him more, that’s all”, Woojin said, feeling his head slightly heavy, “He already has a lot of things to worry about, I just don’t want to be one of those things”.

The three of them fell into a deep silent moment. Felix stared at the floor obviously thinking about something to say in that kind of situation while Changbin was walking in circles in the large space at the other side of the kitchen. Woojin knew how close Changbin was to Chan and the chances of him not telling Chan about it was barely none, however Woojin still thought that Changbin would understand the reasons why Woojin did not want to talk to him about it, but he was as much afraid that Changbin thought about anything else as well...

Woojin was following Changbin’s steps with his eyes. That movement was making him not only more nauseous, but anxious as well. It did not take too much time before Woojin was throwing up at the sink again.

“Hyung, you need to go see a doctor or I’m telling Chan”, Changbin said, comforting Woojin by stroking his back just like Felix did not long ago.

“Is it a promise?”, Woojin asked when he finally could talk again.

“Yes, but if it _is_ something serious, I want you to talk to him about it”, Changbin stated his conditions at the same moment Felix brought a glass of water to Woojin. “If Chan even dreams about me knowing something so serious about you and didn’t telling him, he’d take my life with his own hands”, and loosened the collar of his shirt in discomfort.

“It won’t be, I’m telling you two”, he said after taking the glass of water and swallowing the two pills Felix gave him. “It’s just that I’ve been getting some bad eating habits, I should go back to my healthy routine again”.

“Are you sure that’s it?”, Changbin asked.

Woojin held his breath for what looks like minutes.

“What do you mean?”, Felix asked.

“Hyung threw up just for the way I was walking, that wouldn’t be food motivations”, he explained, “My mom once said those kinda things could only mean–”.

Changbin stared at Woojin who was trying his best to not look nervous, but he was sure he was not managing to hide his own fears at that moment.

“No, that couldn’t be”, Changbin said, shaking his head. “Either way, you must see a doctor. I’m going to the building soon and you’re going to the nursery with me”.

“I’m going alone”, Woojin protested, finally feeling like he could breath, “and I’m not going to get a check-up on JYP building, Chan’s over there, you could just call him there”.

“I said I won’t do it”, Changbin spoke in a rather affected voice. “If it makes you feel better, I’m going to stay in the studio, I was going there for this reason anyway, so you don’t need to worry about Chan popping-up from nowhere. This would make you happy?”.

“A lot”, Woojin replied and turned to Felix. “You too, I don’t–”.

“You’ve been asking me this for days. I already told you, I _won’t_ tell anyone about this, c’mon”, Felix got slightly pissed, “Although I don’t get this at all, everyone could help you”.

Woojin just shook his head, his head was getting heavier and heavier every time he talked. Changbin did not say a word after he promised he would not tell Chan about what Woojin was feeling, however he asked Felix to go along with Woojin when he entered the nursery on JYP building. Although Woojin was feeling like an idiot for letting the young ones to take care of him, he did not say a thing, he thought he could not stand a long fight to make them letting him go alone, though Woojin was sure he could get what he wanted if he really meant it.

An hour and a half after the three of them dispersed from the kitchen, Woojin was finally arranging some things in his room he thought he would need for his check-up, since he did not go to the nursery in a long time. When he was finally done, he sat on his bed tiredly. Woojin touched his belly, stroking it for no reason at all. The anxiety was consuming him, he was not ready to acknowledge the truth he was fighting against. What would happen to him if what he was most fearing turns out to be true?

Woojin woke up from his uneasiness when he heard someone knocking the door. When he checked his watch, he knew it was Changbin who came to let him know it was time. Carrying his bag on his back, Woojin opened the door and followed Changbin’s lead through the dark hall. Although it was daytime, it was Sunday and, like every Sunday, there was no one in the dorm to make it looks livelier. During all day, the dorm seemed like no one lived there, the darkness stayed there more over the day than night, period when everyone came back from their personal agenda. Woojin was the one who often stayed in the dorm alone on Sundays and he was always afraid of how it looked: dark halls, absolute silence, noises that come from nowhere... Woojin felt relieved a lot when Chan and he started dating, forasmuch Chan began to stay at home with him, arguing that he did not want Woojin to feel alone ever again. At that moment, for some reason, Woojin started to ask himself if he was really afraid of the empty dorm or he was actually afraid of seeing himself alone in it...

As they reach the living room, Woojin saw Felix waiting for them alongside Hyunjin, who was confusedly talking about something Woojin could not hear. When they finally met both young ones, they stopped talking and Felix explained that Hyunjin wanted to accompany them. He was tired, the burden of being sick started to feel like tons in his head, fighting over not letting Hyunjin go would fatigue him completely and he did not want that to happen; he accepted help once again.

Woojin walked to the half glass door. However, his wrists suddenly did not give him the strength to open the knot. His bag felt even heavier, falling from his back, hitting, strongly, the wooden floor. He heard someone calling, but it was too far away. For some reason, he thought his mother was calling him. He did want to see her at that moment, he felt like she was the only one who could understand him properly. Why was she so far away now? Was it bad for him to want to be in his mother’s arms at that moment? Was he too old for that? Woojin felt his lips calling for her, but he could not hear a sound.

After seconds that seemed ages, he found himself falling into an endless and completely darkness abyss. Woojin was ready to hit the bottom of it and end everything; it did not happen. When he was so near to the floor, his body started to feel light, it was like his weight was nothing. Woojin floated before hitting the ground and he stood like he could fly. The abyss was no more, but a completely darkness still. Woojin tried to walk into the darkness, hoping to find someone familiar, someone who could help him to get out of there, just someone...

How much time Woojin was running around in that emptiness? Why there was only darkness in that place? Why he was the only one around? Woojin stopped running, his body feeling tired while his breath started to pant. No one would come after him; he was alone. Giving up, Woojin sat on the floor, head down, his tears dropping endlessly in a silence crying. He did not want to be alone, so why did everyone leave him? He needed them the most and the only thing he earned was the completely loneness... was he worthy of it?

His unsounded weeping was interrupted by the fulminant light which appeared in front of him. Woojin lifted his head to look at it and, after the light got weaken, he could see: his mother was there. Woojin stood up abruptly and called for her, that time his voice made a sound; his mother smiled. Once again, the light showed up. That time was the person he needed there to make him feel safe: Chan. Just like his mother, he called for him and Chan smiled as well. Woojin finally could smile happily in the darkness, the expression of hope lighting up his face. Yet, the light made itself present once more: all his seven friends were there too; he did not need to call for them, they smiled at him too.

Woojin has not noticed he was crying again, but, that time, his crying meant nothing but happiness. He started to walk to where they were standing, however they did not get any closer. Woojin speeded up his steps, but they still did not get closer. His smile faded and his legs stopped when they could not walk anymore. Woojin shouted at them, asking why they were so distant, but they did not answer. Woojin got on his knees, head down, and began to cry once again, a sad and endless crying.

He lifted his head one more time to look at his faraway loved ones, so he saw his mother changing her smile to a serious expression, turning her back to him and walking out, coldly. Woojin shouted to her, begging her to not leave him. However, as soon as she left, Chan did the same: he looked into Woojin’s eyes, wearing off his previous smile, making Woojin feel the judgment running through all over his body, and then leaving him alone as well. All his remaining friends did not do any different, forcing Woojin let out an almost inaudible “not you too”; it was useless, they departed, leaving Woojin all by himself again.

Woojin sat on the cold floor for the last time, the loneness was ready to take him away from everything. He knew that there was no reason for staying in that place any longer. So, it has begun: a massive fog started to surround all the dark surface; it was time. When he finally felt the coldness invading his body, the light once again showed up.

“Stop losing faith”, the familiar voice said from the brightness, “I will always be by your side, no matter what”.

The light started to get stronger. Woojin could not feel the coldness anymore. The warm light embraced him, so he could smile once again. He felt his body light and, without noticing it, Woojin was floating again in the middle of the brightness. The light was leading him to the hopeful surface. Woojin closed his eyes; it was a goodbye.

***

Woojin opened his eyes with the usual discomfort due to the brightness. When he finally could see, he noticed that there were too many people who he could only see dark silhouettes owing to the strong white light against his vision. Woojin tried to sit down – noticing only now he was lying in a bed –, but someone gently pushed him back.

“No, no, you need to stay where you are”, a male voice said. “Please, everyone, give him some personal space”.

Woojin heard some steps before finally getting to see where he was: the JYP’s nursery. He checked his surrounding and saw that Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix were there alongside Mr. Sobong and Ms. Myo, the JYP’s doctor and nurse, respectively.

“How... how much time I’ve been sleeping?”, Woojin asked directly to Changbin, his voice sounding as sleepy as he was.

“Maybe forty minutes, counting the time we took to get you here”, Changbin explained, smiling relieved.

“We were so worried, you were about to opened the dorm’s door, but you suddenly stood there doing nothing and, in the second after, you passed out”, Felix explained, clearly expressing his worry through his face. “Thankfully, Changbin and Hyunjin were just behind you, so you didn’t actually fall”.

“I’m sorry I made you all come here”, Woojin said, his sleepy voice turning into a really weak one.

“You don’t need to apologize, we came here because you needed it”, Felix protested. “You’d do the same for us too”.

Woojin did not said a word after this. He was contemplating his own hands on the so white sheet that covered him at that moment. He lifted his head after around two minutes and looked at Mr. Sobong who did not lose time and sat on a chair right next to the bed Woojin was on.

“Woojin, your friends told me some things you have said to them while you were sleeping”, he started, “but I want _you_ to tell me how you’re feeling… What do you think that made you collapse?”.

Woojin sighed, tiredly.

“It’s been three weeks I’ve been feeling like I’ll faint at any moment, it seems I’m going to throw up if I eat anything at all”, Woojin said, turning his attention to his hands again.

“Your friends told me you threw up this morning because of the smell of a medicine”, Mrs. Sobong said, “is that right?”.

Woojin just nodded.

“I’m sorry for interrupted, but”, Changbin said, stepping forward carefully, “hyung has been getting into some sudden mood change we were not used to, and it’s been like three weeks too...”

Changbin stepped backward when Mr. Sobong nodded, clearly afraid of Woojin’s reaction, who did nothing.

“I need you three to wait outside”, the doctor asked, “I need to talk to Woojin alone.”

The three of them nodded and walked to the door, but stopped when Woojin called Changbin.

“Changbin, did you see Chan today?”.

Changbin turned to him.

“I didn’t, we came here immediately since we arrived... do you want me to call him for you?”.

“No”, Woojin said, lifting his head once again to look into Changbin’s eyes, “I want you to prevent him to come here”.

Changbin seemed he would start an argument, but gave up on it in the middle of the process. He just nodded positively before leaving with Hyunjin and Felix.

Woojin accompanied his three friends going outside with a familiar sensation, taking more time than he would take to turn to Mr. Sobong.

“They were really worried about you, you see?”, Mr. Sobong said with a fatherly smile. “You have great friends”.

Woojin did not said anything.

“What do you think I have?”, Woojin asked after some time in absolute silence.

Mr. Sobong sighed.

“I may be completely wrong about my trail here, and I don’t want to alarm you”, and he turned to Ms. Myo who gave him a long and small box and a small rounded-recipient, “but I want you to take this pregnancy test”.

Woojin heard the last two words with no surprise at all. He just nodded and took the small box and the rounded-recipient in his hand.

“Where is the bathroom?”, Woojin asked, his voice sounding even more tired than before.

“It’s the door on the right”, Ms. Myo explained. “Don’t you want some orientation about the test, darling?”.

Woojin nodded negatively, accepting Mr. Sobong help to get out of the bed and entering in the bathroom. Woojin took almost thirty-five minutes to get it ready and was no surprised when the test’s stick showed him two pink-colored lines on the single window. When he decided to finally come back to where Mr. Sobong and Ms. Myo were, he once again accepted help to sit on the bed and, lastly, gave the test to Mr. Sobong.

“Amazing”, he exclaimed as soon he saw the results, “You’re pregnant!”.

Woojin understood why Mr. Sobong was so happy, but a big part of him was not.

“Mr. Sobong, do you know what it means, don’t you?”, Woojin asked, lifting his head to look at a happy Mr. Sobong. “You work in this building since a first came here, I know you know what it means”.

“I do”, the doctor turned his happy expression into a serious one, “but a child shouldn’t be a problem to anyone... I have been keeping your secret safely with Ms. Myo since you first told me about it and it actually happened now. I know Bang Chan for almost ten years, I am absolutely sure he will be too happy to hear it from you”.

“Chan...”, Woojin let out. “He deserves it?

Mr. Sobong and the nurse exchanged stares, but did not say a word. Woojin put the test on his bag which was on the side of the bed and asked the doctor to call his friend back in the room. Hyunjin and Felix entered anxious and stopped immediately when they saw Woojin standing, ready to go home. Hyunjin took Woojin’s bag for him and the three of them left, thanking Mr. Sobong and Ms. Myo for the care and attention.

Before they were back to the car, Woojin asked Hyunjin and Felix to sit down on the seats outside the nursery. Woojin took almost twenty minutes to make them understand de whole situation, mainly Hyunjin who got lost in his thought once in a while during the conversation.

“Are we going to be uncles, then?”, Hyunjin asked. “That’s cool to me!”.

“I don’t think it is that simple...”, Felix said, rolling his eyes.

“The reason why I’m telling you two this is because I don’t actually know what to do”, Woojin said, contemplating his own foot on the dark hall.

“I think it’s pretty normal to feel this way”, Felix said, holding Woojin’s arms with one hand. “I can’t imagine how it feels having a child, but I know you’ll do just great, hyung. Chan-hyung won’t let you alone, neither we will”.

Hyunjin nodded frantically.

“I... I still don’t know how to tell Chan about this, really”, Woojin said, suddenly giggling.

“C’mon, hyung will love it”, Hyunjin said with obviousness. “He’s always saying how much he wants to have his children someday, that will make him really happy, for sure”.

“I don’t have doubts about it, I just–”, and Woojin thought about his own words before saying it, “I’m just afraid. We’re in our second years as a group, this isn’t the time. I know how Chan takes his work seriously and I’m just afraid that I start to be a burden to his dream and he won’t want to be with me ever again because of it”.

Woojin could not say it looking into Hyunjin and Felix’s eyes, it was already too embarrassing to him to tell them his fears, if he felt the weight of judgment in their eyes, he would not stand it.

“I think you’re misjudging Chan-hyung”, Hyunjin finally said after some minutes of consensual silence between them. “I know you’re afraid and all, but it’s Chan-hyung we’re talking about here, he would never put you in second place, mainly in your condition, hyung. I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re so afraid to face the problem that you’re forgetting you’re not alone. Look at us here, we’re with you. We’re not leaving, neither will Chan-hyung”.

Woojin was surprised to hear what he heard from Hyunjin’s lips, but he was more surprised to notice he was completely right. Although he knew that all along, he could not accept the fear of loneness and the cold judgment people could put on him. However, acknowledging this did not make the fear go away...

“I think I want to go home now”, Woojin said, looking at his two friends, wearing a sincere smile on his face, “there is a lot of things I need to do from now on”.

Woojin stood up with Hyunjin’s help and the three of them went through the dark hall where they turned to the right to reach the elevator, fading into the shadows, far away from the nursery.

***

It was late night and Chan has not yet arrived. Woojin could not sleep. He asked Hyunjin and Felix to leave him alone in Chan’s room and make sure no one entered it until Chan arrives. Woojin heard the others’ voices as time passed in Chan’s room, but he did not hear Changbin and Jisung’s voices, so he presumed the three of them were until late night on JYP building.

Woojin got up once again and started walking in circles in the middle of the room. Holding the test tightly in his hand, the waiting was making him more anxious. He has been trying to think about what Hyunjin said early. Woojin knew Chan, he could never leave him alone in that kind of situation, even though it meant leaving his work...

“Could he?”, Woojin let it out.

Was not Woojin forcing Chan to make a decision about something he was not aware of? Was not Woojin ruining Chan’s life because of that child? What if Chan just calls Woojin irresponsible and leaves him alone? Would he be supported by his friends if the leader of the group does that? What if he was all alone in the end?

Woojin’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the knot turning. He quickly put the test on his jean’s pocket and wait for Chan to notice him.

“G’night, Jisung, don’t get late for tomorrow, ‘kay?”, Chan shouted, laughing, before entering his room and turning up the lights. “Oh, Wooj, I didn’t expect you here. You didn’t reply to any of my texts today”.

He put his bag on the floor and was going to kiss Woojin. Woojin tried his best to reciprocate Chan’s nightly kiss, but even Woojin felt himself strange at that moment.

“Is something wrong, baby?”, Chan asked, stroking Woojin’s face, his eyes exuding concern.

“Chan, I need to tell you something”, Woojin said, touching the test in his pocket, but not taking it out”.

“Sure, but before you tell me whatever it is”, and Chan rested his hands on Woojin waist, “I just wanna remember you that I love you so much”.

Woojin was speechless for a long minute. Chan said that almost every night, however that time sounded different. Woojin felt Chan’s love so distant the whole day that it was almost like he never actually made him feel loved, although Chan stated his love clearly since they officialized their relationship a year ago.

“Chan, you’re going to be a dad”.

The breath-taking moment was on: Chan stepped back, taking off his hands of Woojin. The eyes Woojin was fearing for days was staring at him and he could not dodge it. Chan was astonished, the frightful moment before what Woojin knew that was going to happen. The moment Woojin was dreading has arrived; it was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you liked it! I'm looking forward to see how the other fics will turn out! Don't forget to check out my other works!


End file.
